


Happy Holidays!

by blushyfaces



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, physical gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushyfaces/pseuds/blushyfaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Physical gift]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honkingantelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkingantelope/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!   
> Coming soon to a mailbox near you!  
> I have picked some JM and Attack on Titan goodies as well as some of your favorite things that you told Santa about.   
> Thank you so much for requesting a physical gift because it gave me the opportunity to participate. I really hope you like everything!


End file.
